Controling Blood
by bkleanne
Summary: Annabelle's father, Mr. Towers, controls the BBC, a large company that provides Blood Givers to Vampires. Iceret's father, Mr. Waeir, will do anything to get control of the company, including taking control of his son's love life.
1. Chapter 1

I was skipping down the sidewalk, dirty-blond curls bouncing around my shoulders. A young girl of seven, I was cat-like in my ways, great balance, stealth, quick but lazy, and above all curious. I glanced down at my dress, it was a simple, forest green jumper over a short-sleeved white shirt, covered in mud and grass. I knew I was going to be in trouble when I got home. My mother was a very clean person, very petite and girl-ish. How in the world she ever conceived me I have no idea, I'm the exact opposite, though I do love to dress up for my father's business banquets. My father was a very important business man, he runs some sort of bank, a bank for special people, he didn't talk about his work much. He did bring home a lot of clients to have dinner with us though. It was peculiar, most of them never ate, and almost all of them made the comment that I smelled...what was it they said?...enticing, that was it. This tended to make my parents mad for some reason.

There was sleek black car parked in our driveway when I arrived home, since we didn't own a car, I knew it was more company. I ran around to the back of the house and went into the basement.

I smiled as I closed the outside door. There was a clean, black and crimson skirt and corset hanging on the stair railing. I suppose my mother had been expecting me to come home covered in mud.

I sighed contentedly as I washed the mud off of myself. The corset and skirt fit perfectly and made me look like a pretty lady out of the Renaissance era, OK, a seven year old out of the Renaissance era. After extracting all of the mud from my curly hair I pulled it back with the crimson ribbon my mother had left. It was now in an acceptable pony-tail with a few annoying ringlets hanging around my face.

The stairs creaked and groaned as I took them two at a time and then paused to smooth my dress and hair before opening the door into the kitchen. Our kitchen wasn't huge like most of the rich people around here, but it was big enough for a three person family and a cook/maid. It had a big open space in the wall over the stove that let you see into the dining room, it was a warm yellow color. A wooden bench stood to the left side of the door, there were several pots and pans stacked on it that were covered in rust and dirt. Maddie, our cook, must have been cleaning out the old cooking shed again. There was a window on the right side of the door that had the traditional cross bars in it to hold in the glass. Maddie had tried to hide the bad glass work around the edges of the window with some blue curtains that reminded me a lot of a baby blanket.

"Oh! Look at you Annabelle! You're beautiful!" Maddie exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her warmly. She was my best friend and more of a mother to me than my own mother, who didn't really like me because I didn't turn out the way she thought I should have.

"Where are mother and father?" I asked. Maddie smiled again, I absolutely loved it when Maddie smiled, her eyes would sparkle like stars and you just felt safe. She pointed me in the direction of the lounge. The lounge was the room where my father sat and talked with our visitors over a glass or two of red wine.

Even before I reached the archway into the lounge I could smell my mother's blackberry perfume and hear the polite voices of my parents and the guests. There was a short silence and then a deep husky voice spoke up and I paused before turning the corner.

"If I recall correctly, Iceret, Mr. Towers was bragging about a pretty young girl of his earlier." I could tell that the speaker was turned toward the archway and smiling.

"How interesting father, maybe you should have brought Lana so they could play together." This voice was young, but male, he could be no more than a year older than me and sounded very bored and displeased at his father's words.

'Jerk', I thought. His father was trying to find a way to dismiss his son from the boring grown-up talk until supper time. He could at least sound like he appreciated the effort. I'm no angel myself but at least I'm polite, most of the time.

I heard my father's favorite chair creak as he turned to my mother beside him, his back to the archway as I entered the lounge. "Speaking of Annabelle, have you seen her Liza?" My mother, in all her golden glory, smiled and simply gestured towards me standing silently in the archway. My father turned his kind face to me and smiled. He was handsome with black hair, and brown eyes that gave you the same sense of security that Maddie's eyes did. My mother and father were both the same age but only my father actually looked his age, my mother tended to go to extremes to preserve her golden hair and beautifully pale complexion. Her fierce green eyes bore into mine, obviously I had done something wrong in getting ready.

"There you are dear," My father's kind brown eyes broke the spell my mother's eyes had over me, "I was afraid you had decided not to come." He smiled a warm smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back for a moment.

All eyes had turned to look at me. I was the apple of my father's eye, so I knew he bragged about me to his clients, but still I didn't like having this much attention, the amount of admiration and awe in the four guests' eyes scared me a bit.

I spotted the boy whose voice I had heard earlier. He was leaning on, who I assumed to be, his father's chair, looking at the fire flickering in the fire place, on the opposite wall from me. His father nudged him lightly in the side and the black-haired boy turned to look at me. He was gorgeous, he had pale skin to my tan, black hair to my dirty-blond. He was a foot taller than me, broad-shouldered. He made me look small and delicate, and I was far from delicate. What really got my attention though were his eyes, half hidden behind his shaggy black hair. They were ice blue, so pale they were barely there. They were easy to get lost in.

I looked away from those perfect blue eyes as my mother rose from her seat to stand beside me. This was normal for her, whenever a guest brought a child over she would come stand beside me and push me forward, making sure I was social. It drove me nuts.

The boy's father must have caught her drift because he pushed his son forward slightly and the boy walked about three steps closer to me to get out of the reach of his father's arm.

The room was absolutely silent, it was stifling. It made me want to scream just to end the silence. That was when my mother did something I never would have expected, even from her. She lifted up her leg under her dress and kicked me in the back of my right knee, not hard enough to hurt me, but hard enough to make me fall forward.

A small gasp of hurt surprise escaped me as I fell, I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor, but instead the boy leaped forward and caught me.

I knew my mother didn't like me all that much, but I just couldn't figure out why she would kick me like that.

"How clumsy, are you alright dear?" My mother asked in a sweet voice that both my father and I knew was fake. It made me sick. I nodded, inwardly fuming. Apparently no one had noticed her do anything except for me, the boy, and the boy's father. The boy's father looked like he was hiding a smile, and the boy was half turned, scowling at his father. One of the men on the other side of the room mumbled something that sounded like "They're so cute, Iceret and Annabelle." This caused Iceret and I to jump quickly apart. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. I fumed inwardly and tried to look at anything but my mother's smug smile.

"Annabelle, why don't you and Iceret go downstairs and play for a bit." My mother suggested as she went back to her seat. I grabbed the opportunity to escape the room full of strangers and let my blush cool down. I started out of the lounge. I paused in the archway, I could feel Iceret's pretty pale eyes boring holes into my back. I turned to look at Iceret. He looked angry, his arms crossed, his jaw set, and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't play games with little girls." He stated coldly, his gaze never leaving my face. I was shocked, but the shock turned to anger toward my mother and this stupid boy who was insulting me. He didn't even know me! I placed my hands on my hips and returned Iceret's cold stare.

"I don't play games with stuck-up pretty boys!" With that I turned on my heels and fled the scene before my mother could yell at me. As I ran past a shocked Maddie, I heard two shouts, my mother: "Annabelle Elizabeth!", and Iceret's father: "Iceret! Where are you going!" And then the footsteps of Iceret following after me, fast.

I slammed the basement door shut and slid down the banister to the bottom of the stairs. The concrete floor was cold and hard on my bare feet as I sped across the basement, losing the crimson ribbon that held my hair back.

The loud bang of the outside door was echoed by the basement door as Iceret slammed it.

The flutter of a curtain caught my attention, I just caught my mother's face turning away from the window before Iceret stormed out of the house and I had to take off for the barn.

It wasn't long until the barn came into view, like I said before, I was quick. A glance back told me Iceret was just as quick or quicker though.

I hastily undid the ribbons tying the crimson skirt to the corset and the skirt fell away leaving me in a simple black petticoat and my crimson corset, which was easier to move in.

Obviously, the thought of someone calling him a 'stuck up pretty boy' seriously offended Iceret because he was still stubbornly hot on my trail and gaining. He jumped over my discarded skirt, I had hoped he would at least trip on it.

A high-pitched whinny caught my ears and I saw Cindy my pure white horse coming to my aid. Cindy ran beside me for a while and then I ran up a rocky ledge and jumped. The air rushed by me, I hoped for privacy sake that Iceret couldn't see me because my petticoat had billowed up and was not covering me all that much. I landed square on Cindy's back and, like a well oiled machine, we responded to each other beautifully. It was like Cindy was an extension of me. She seemed to read my mind and turned, heading for the lake two miles away from the barn.

I glanced back to see how far behind we had left Iceret, and nearly fell off of Cindy. Iceret was riding Alpo, a painted stallion who had always absolutely refused to let anyone ride him, even touch him. Yet here was Iceret a strange boy riding Alpo, the stubborn, bad-tempered horse. Problem was, Alpo was the fastest horse we had. Cindy and I didn't have a chance.

"I hate losing to boys." I grumbled into Cindy's mane. She pushed herself forward, reading my mind again. I untangled one of my hands from her mane and patted her sweaty neck, "Don't push yourself, Cindy. Alpo's just too fast." I said, hating the words as the left my mouth. If Cindy ever heard what I said, I never found out, because it was in that instant that Alpo came up beside her and the same arms that had caught me in the lounge pulled me, kicking and screaming, from Cindy's back. Iceret slowed Alpo to a walk, I hadn't even noticed him move to slow Alpo, because I was busy scratching the life out of his arm and kicking him, and telling him to let me go.

Iceret let Alpo walk into the lake until the water was up to Iceret's shiny black shoes, then Iceret's firm grip around my waist loosened and he pushed me into the water.

I gasped as the cold water froze the blood in my veins and when I resurfaced, Iceret was laughing. His smile was dazzling, but that didn't stop me from grabbing his arm and pulling him into the water. He went under for a second and then came up shaking his shaggy, black hair, utterly shocked.

"Why did yo--"

"Why did you?" I interrupted him.

"You called me a 'stuck up pretty boy'!" He accused.

"So! You called me a little girl!" I countered.

"Well, you are a little girl!"

"And you are a stuck up pretty boy!"

"At least I'm not clumsy!" I stared at him, I knew good and well what he was referring to.

"My mother kicked me!" I shrieked.

"Right," He said smugly, "Whatever you say.", He smiled cheekily.

Frustrated, and fed up I turned around and began fighting my way through the shoulder high water back to the shore.

"Where are you going?" Iceret asked, he was gliding through the water, along side me, on his back. What was his deal? First he was mad at me and now he won't leave me alone! I pushed firmly on his chest sending him underwater again, and then continued toward the shore.

"You're fun to tease, ya know that?" Iceret said, still in the water, but striding toward me. I was on the bank wringing the water out of my hair. I could not for the life of me figure this boy out. So, instead of retorting back, I laid down in the grass and watched the clouds pass overhead. Iceret sat on the grass beside me, pulling his knees up to his chest. We both knew that we wouldn't dry off quickly because the sun was hiding behind the big fluffy gray clouds. I suppose Iceret couldn't survive without picking on me because my view of the clouds was obstructed by Iceret's face. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but then he shook his shaggy hair spraying my face with water again.

"Will you leave me alone?" I asked irritated, "I thought you didn't have time for me?" Iceret turned thoughtful, then flopped back onto the grass. He didn't answer at first and so I waited patiently.

"I dunno, it's just a lot of fun to tease you." He said, a smile on his face, "Plus I have nothing else to do." He shrugged. I scoffed and rolled a couple of feet away. I heard hoof beats and shot up from the ground so quick I nearly made myself dizzy. I half expected to see my mother come over the hill. Iceret looked at me questioningly. I guess I looked slightly frightened. I knew I was already in a lot of trouble, and I didn't feel like giving my mother anything else to get me for. My shoulders slumped in relief as I saw who it was that rode over the hill. Maddie rode up on a panting Shony, our plow horse.

"Anna! You're soaked! Oh! What will your mother say? Hurry up and get on Cindy, let's get you dried off!"

"It's his fault." I told her, Iceret bowed low and I pushed him into the lake again. He was really starting to get on my nerves. He was one cheeky boy.

"Anna! Stop it! Act like the lady you are!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I have never been a lady." I spat the word lady and climbed onto Cindy.

"Young sir, are you alright? You're not the first, trust me." Maddie said in a concerned tone.

"He's fine." I said turning Cindy toward the house and setting her at a run.

Maddie stayed behind talking to Iceret about the history of our house and land. I rode Cindy all the way to the kitchen door and then sent her on her way, my discarded skirt was on the wooden bench inside the kitchen, once I opened the door. Beside my lovely skirt was my angry mother and disappointed father. I could also see Iceret's father in the hallway watching us.

"You're in trouble dear girl." My mother said harshly.

"Why are you soaked dear?" My father asked immediately after.

"I don't really care what you do to me, you've already kicked me, causing me to fall into Iceret, a boy I don't even know." I said to my now shocked mother, what did she think I hadn't noticed? Then I turned to my father, "I'm soaked because Iceret pushed me into the lake." I heard an offended gasp some from the hallway and Iceret's father stepped into the doorway to the kitchen.

"My son is a gentleman, he would never do such a thing!" He exclaimed, waving his finger in the air dramatically.

"Save it dad, she's telling the truth." Iceret said from behind me, "Though she did push me in, not once, but three times." Iceret scowled. My mother stiffened considerably and I tried hard to cover my laughter.

"Quit laughing little girl." Iceret whispered playfully, tugging on a lock of my wet, tangled hair.

"Never pretty boy." I whispered back, lightly thumping him on the shoulder. Maddie ushered me over to my father, "Stop acting foolish!" She chided.

"I'm a kid, that what I'm supposed to do." I whispered back to her. Iceret must have heard me, because he chuckled lightly. There was something about two kids that were fixing to both get into major trouble that brought them together on one side.

Iceret's father said a hasty goodbye and then marched Iceret out of the house with a firm hand on his shoulder. Right before he disappeared out the door Iceret turned and saluted me, "Good day, lovely girl." That earned him a cuff on the back of the head.

I ran to the door and waved to them as they got into their fancy black car, "Goodbye, my good sir!" The car backed quickly down the driveway and then they were gone. Maddie came out and handed me a towel to wrap around my shoulders. I walked back inside the house with her, confident I could take whatever my mother dished out to me, because I had made a friend.

Our friendship was not to be though, because I didn't see Iceret again for ten years, though I saw his father quite often, most of the time by himself, sometimes with two or three others at our dinners. Dinners which I took in another room, I didn't quite know what it was, but I just didn't like the man.




	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took so long to post the next chapter...but here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**-bkleAnne**

* * *

I stretched and yawned as the sunlight coming through my window cast its warm glow across my skin. The feel of my soft, warm covers on my skin banished all thoughts of getting up out of my mind. I pulled the blankets over my head, turned on my side, and pulled my knees to my chest. I stayed like that for the longest time. Not even shutting my eyes would rid my mind of the dream I had awoken from. My dream that I had had for about three years now, every night. Some nights I would keep myself up and refuse to close my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, the black-haired, pale, blue-eyed boy would not leave my mind. He looked so familiar yet I couldn't recall where I had seen him before.

"Anna, you need to get up! It's nearly 7:30!" Maddie shouted up the stairs. I had to go to school today, it was the first day of my Junior year. Maddie was right. No matter how much I wanted to stay in my bed I needed to get ready for school. I was resolute to stay curled up under my covers for at least five more minutes, though.

"I can't hear you moving, Annabelle!" I could just barely hear Maddie yell over the buzz of the oven.

Grumbling, I rolled out from under my covers and, unfortunately, landed with a thump on my hardwood floor. My, once dirty-blond now dark brown, hair fell into my face and I sighed. I leaned my head back on my bed and groaned at the dull ache in my backside. I was not the brilliant person who decided to put a hardwood floor in my room, that would be my mother. My room was simple, compared to the other rooms in the house. There was a full-length mirror on the back of my door, posters pinned-up all over my walls, pictures of bands, actors, actresses, and several save the planet posters that matched shirts that I had. My walls, what you could see of them, were four different colors. There was the gold wall, where my door was, the silver wall, to the right of the gold wall, held my dresser and the door to my vast closet. The black wall, opposite my door, was where my queen-size bed went, along with a bookshelf and a table with pictures and at least thirty candles. The last wall was bronze, and had a window in it. Beneath the window, which faced the horse pasture, was a futon and three bean-bags, and, beside it, the door to my bathroom.

I sat on my floor, my knees pulled to my chest, my chin resting on my knees, staring around my room. I yawned, for the second time today, noisily and then let out an 'Eep!' of surprise as my eyes locked on my digital clock to see 7:30 shining evilly back at me in red. I had thirty minutes, school started at eight.

I jumped up and ran to my dresser, there on my jewelry box was a pony-tail-holder, though much used and stretched out. I snatched it up and threw my hair up into a messy bun as I took the stairs two at a time.

I could hear faint voices that I didn't recognize coming from the lounge. Surely my father didn't have company over at this hour. I thought desperately, looking down at my bare feet, dark green pajama pants, and dark, green, spaghetti-strap tank-top, then reaching up to touch my messy hair and tug at the wisps of hair that had escaped.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and there was a lull in the voices as if someone had said something awkward. I began to pad softly down the hall, hoping to pass the lounge unnoticed. I was a foot away from the archway to the lounge and I was just barely breathing loud enough for myself to hear. I held my breath as I walked briskly past the lounge, noticing the fire going and five men sitting around drinking, none of which saw me. Yes! Success! But then again, my mother and father weren't there.

That's strange, I thought, usually company wasn't allowed in the house when mom and dad weren't awake.

I paused in the hallway, when someone stomped their foot above me. I cringed a little, half expecting to see my mother come flying down the stairs ready to yell at me for something. Oh how I hated the woman! Then I heard my parents' heated voices, and noticed that the party in the lounge had gone strangely quiet, as if they too were listening.

"I told you yesterday that we couldn't take this trip!" My father said. I could picture him in my mind, leaning against his dresser, arms and legs crossed, looking quite cool and calm. "Yet you still went behind my back and told them yes!" he continued, a little louder and with more force this time, but not enough to intimidate my mother.

"But, Zak, we need this trip! Think of the opportunities it will open!" My mother whined, she would be sitting in a chair, looking prim and proper, all except for her face which would be twisted in sorrow that wasn't really there. Opportunities, I thought, opportunities my foot.

"I know what opportunities it will open, but think of Annabelle, her birthday is next week and I want to be here for it." My father countered. I heard the soft swish of my mothers ,too expensive, dress, "And we will be here for it Zak. I promise, they said that the trip would only take three days, and her birthday is in five days."My mother was probably batting her fake eyelashes. My father sighed, and then my mother burst into fake tears, "Zak! Why are you always only thinking of Annabelle? Why can't you, just this once think of what this could do for our whole family, mine included?"I knew now what she wanted, and knew that my father would give in. He was a push-over. She wanted more money to be able to send to her family so they would save it, and when they died, she would get it. I frowned, now throughly disgusted by my mother. Maddie's voice broke through my thoughts, "You have twenty minutes, hurry, here's a pop-tart. You don't have time for anything else." I took the chocolate pop-tart and Maddie sighed, mumbling something about me being lazy.

I scarfed down the pop-tart on the way to my room, frowned at my parents' door, and then shut my own.

Shuffling quickly through my drawers revealed a pair of dark, blue jeans, a forest green, short-sleeved shirt, with a dark blue cami. I pulled them on and then slipped on a pair of beat-up, brown flip-flops. With my purse over my shoulder, I grabbed my notebook from my futon and proceeded to walk the five minutes to school.

Our school was five different brick buildings linked together by concrete pathways covered with metal awnings. There was the main building, square and the tallest of the five, the English building, to the right of the main building, the math building, behind the main building, the science building to the left of the main building and the arts building, the prettiest building of them all, in front of the main building. Each building had it's own parking lot, with the exception of the main building which was surrounded by grass, and on one side, a courtyard where students could eat lunch and study.

I bounded up the steps and onto the porch of the Arts Building. A blast of cool air hit me gently in the face as I opened the etched glass doors. The main hall of the Arts Building led straight from the front doors to the back and then right into the courtyard.

Today the courtyard was filled with students, few who I knew. I may be rich, but I wasn't snobby enough to be popular. A couple of people waved at me and I smiled, waving back. The sky was clear and there was a slight, cool breeze blowing, making it the perfect day to be outside.

The handle on the door to the Main Building was warm from the sun, but felt good in my hand. I was hit by another cool blast as I entered the building, but this blast was tainted by the mixed smells of the different colognes and perfumes the students, gathered inside, wore.

I pushed my way through my chatting colleagues to the table where the counselors were handing out schedules and library cards.

"Name?" The woman asked, she had frizzy, red hair, green eyes, and many freckles. I read her name tag 'Mrs. Packely', she must be new this year.

"Annabelle Towers." I said, politely. She smiled, though I could tell she really didn't want to be here, and handed me a pale green piece of paper and a lamenated card with my name and grade on it, along with a bar code sticker on the back. I thanked her and went back out into the clean air of the courtyard.

My tree, a tall oak beside the back wall of the Arts Building, stood waiting for me, already shading my group of friends from the sun.

There was Sadie, tall and black-haired, Jake, typical lead singer in our local rock band, Silver Poison, Lanie (pronounced Lah-Knee), Jake's short, black-haired sister, Daniel, Silver Poison's lead guitar, Joshua, bass guitar. Daniel and Josh were identical twins, blond hair, brown eyes, tall, lanky, but strong. Then there was Matt, the drummer, a quiet boy, he used to be the typical emo, cutting and all, but Daniel and Josh helped him to change and introduced him to the rest of us. Now he only looks emo, but even that is changing slowly. Matt was leaving though, today was his last day here, he actually wasn't supposed to be here, but he came anyway. My eyes teared up when I saw him, he had been the brother I had never had, he had always been there for me.

I was enveloped in the cool shadow of my tree as I neared my dear friends. Sadie was the first to notice me and, as her usually bubbly self, she wrapped me in her death-grip of a hug. Sadie scared most people, just by looking at her you would think she was a complete goth, but when you talked to her she seemed the exact opposite. I admit, it was a tad strange.

"I totally missed you all summer long!" She said with an exageratedly sad face. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Sadie."I said. Lanie waved at me from where she sat beside Jake, who was pouring over a notebook, most likely tweaking a new song.

"Morning!" she called, jabbing Jake in the ribs.

"Ow! Lanie! What do you want?" Jake growled, Lanie simply pointed at me, while I waved to Matt, Daniel, and Josh. Sadie elbowed me and I slowly turned my head, regretting the action when my eyes locked with Jake's. Jake's eyes took me in, starting at my feet and traveling up to my messy hair. I blushed slightly under his gaze and stuck my schedule in front of my face. Everyone in our group knew I had been crushing on Jake since 8th grade, but no one, not even Lanie, knew how he felt about me. I suddenly felt self concious, I could feel his eyes through the paper blocking my face from his view. Now I regretted not taking more time to get ready. Sadie saved me though, by squealing in my ear, which made me cringe.

"You have 1st, 2nd, 3rd, lunch, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th blocks with me!" She jumped around in a circle. We had eight 30 minute blocks in a day and an hour-long lunch/study period. School started at 8:00 and ended at 1:00. Speaking of starting, the nasally bell rang across the grounds, we all said goodbye to Matt for the last time, and glumly, Sadie and I headed for 1st block, English, with Mr. Foagee.

Mr. Foagee was standing outside the door to his room, checking schedules as Sadie and I sauntered up. He was a short, fat, bald man and reminded me of a pig. He had beady blue eyes and a large green vein in the middle of his forehead.

"Schedules, ladies?"Mr. Foagee asked in a squeaky voice, definintely not what I had expected. I handed him our schedules and he put his initials by 1st block on both.

As usual, Sadie took forever deciding where she wanted to sit, and then even longer choosing whether to sit on my left or my right.

The classroom slowly filled and all of the seats were eventually taken. I was satisfied with my back-row seat. I had David to my left and Sadie to my right. I love all of my subjects, there isn't a single thing in the world I don't want to learn about. I don't claim to be intelligent, but I do love to learn.

On the flip side thought, I don't like to be taught. I want to learn things on my own. I would rather you just give me a book, paper, and something to write with and skip the teacher all together.

Mr. Foagee, unknowingly, hit the top of my 'don't like' list with his first two words as my teacher.

"Pop Quiz!" Mr. Foagee said excitedly, everyone groaned, "This is a special quiz. It will judge what you know of the dark and unknown!" He said the last two words in a creepy voice, looking around as if something was going to jump out and bite him or something. As Foagee passed out the papers and watched the students faces, his smile grew, and grew till I thought for sure, that it was going to turn on him and consume his face, he truly looked like he was the evil dictator and this paper was his way of bringing torture into our lives. I really don't think it's healthy for ANYONE to be THAT happy over a quiz! I mean, the man was now practically skipping through the rows of desks and I was just waiting for him to fall.

The quiz had ten questions on it. I heard Sadie laugh to my right and, frowning, looked down to actually read the questions this time. (A/N: remember now that she has been sheltered all of her life, and she doesn't know anything about what her parents really do.)The test read:

A werewolf must never .

Poltergeist love to .

If they are beautiful, perfect, pale, strong, and say they "love you" what are they?

To stop a vampire, touch him with .

Name one of Shakespeare's plays.

What were the 3 horrors in Edgar Allan Poe's "The Pit and the Pendulum"?

Mark Twain wrote stories about what 2 boys?

The book in which several boys were stranded on an island is .

Werewolves bite .

Vampires drink .

By this time, most of the kids in the class were chuckling. I had no idea why. I looked back at the paper, stunned. Vampires? I didn't even know what a vampire was! I had never been told those horror stories. I had heard the word, of course, but that was all. Werewolves? Poltergeist? These were even stranger!

"Sadie!" I whispered, she turned to look at me, "What is a vampire?" Sadie's eyes went wide and she laughed, I heard David snicker too. Then they both stopped when they saw my puzzled scowl as I glared down at the quiz paper. Sadie frowned, "Are you serious Anna?" I nodded and she sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

**Ok...here's a note for clarities sake. Some of you may be wondering why I described everyone but Jake. Here's the reason: Everyone has a different opinion on what the 'perfect guy' would look like, so I'm leaving Jake up to your imagination. He is Annabelle's 'perfect guy'. I want you to read this as if you are Annabelle, so picture your own 'perfect guy' and that is Jake. I may change this and actually describe him later, but I'm trying something new here, so bear with me! Thank you and please review!**

**-bkleAnne**

**P.S. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from stealing anything from my story, because this is original, straight from my mind, and while they say that imitation is the greatest form of flattery, most everyone on here does not appreciate it when something is stolen from what they worked hard on. Thanks! Mucho luv**


End file.
